Obseción
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Y en su corazón Fujitaka sólo quedaba la esperanza de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto. No incesto. Mención ligera de Yuki/Touya, Sakura/Tomoyo, Sakura/Li.


**Se titula:** Obsesión.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en: **Y en su corazón Fujitaka sólo quedaba la esperanza de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto. No incesto.

**Te advierto que:** hay rollo homosexual sin sexo. No hay incesto. No se resuelven todas las dudas de la historia. No sé si es OoC.

**Copyright:** SCC pertenece a CLAMP. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai -o-

_Obsesión_

–Quiero que te alejes de mi hermana –sentenció Touya con crudeza. No es como si Syaoran le conociera ningún tono amable, sin embargo.

Y tampoco hacía falta la advertencia. La realidad es que Syaoran debía ir a Inglaterra a entrenar con Eriol para ser un digno sucesor de la familia Clow. La verdad era que Syaoran ya estaba harto de encontrarse con Touya en cada lado que iba con Sakura, de las constantes llamadas, de tener al hombre buscando a su hermanita después de cada visita a la casa Li, de la miradas de censura y las ligeras patadas bajo la mesa cada vez que se quedaba a cenar a que los Kinomoto, de los apretones de saludo tan fuertes que le dejaban la mano doliendo por horas.

Syaoran había tratado numerosas veces de demostrarle a Sakura que la protección de Touya era algo excesiva, pero ésta parecía de verdad creerse que su hermano era tan odioso como para tratar de arruinar su vida en cada posible cita. También parecía imposible demostrarle los ligeros abusos en aquellas ocasiones que no estaban en una cita.

Syaoran no quería dejar a su novia lidiando sola con un hermano psicótico, pero tal vez era mejor mantenerla inocente. Así no se asustaría. Después de todo, Touya pronto querría vivir con su novio Yukito, Sakura estaba en la preparatoria y él debía marcharse a Europa. Terminar con ella ahora era sólo lo lógico, ¿Cierto? Para no romperle el corazón luego.

Eso no evitaba la rabia que Syaoran sentía al verse obligado a dejar a Sakura dos meses antes de marcharse, en vez de disfrutar hasta su último momento con ella. Apretando los puños, asintió con reticencia. Touya achicó los ojos con sospecha, pero al final se marchó sin una palabra más.

"Yuki, ¿Qué tal está Sakura?" fue el mensaje que recibió Yukito en su teléfono. Sakura estaba hermosa, con un vestido de ama de casa paseando por la cocina mientras cocinaba con su padre. Yukito suspiró con disimulo. Honestamente, él quería a la pequeña Sakura como a su hermanita menor y se preocupaba por ella. Él también conocía a la perfección la personalidad arisca de Touya antes de decidir salir con él. Pero lo cierto es que un "Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, llegaste a la casa bien?" no estaría mal, en vez de hablarle como si fuera un esclavo diseñado para catalogar cada pequeño cambio en Sakura…

Al principio a Yukito le pareció encantador tanta preocupación y protección por su hermana. Sin embargo, ahora estaba agotándolo lentamente hasta el punto que se estaba preguntando si Touya sólo se emparejó con él en su misión de mantener a Sakura más casta que una rosa. Y eso que aún no sabía que ella había perdido la virginidad con su mejor amiga Tomoyo a los catorce, o seguro mataría a la pobre amante sin entender que su hermanita lo hizo a propia voluntad.

Poco a poco, Yukito se estaba preguntando si no estaría alimentando la obsesión de Touya al mantener un ojo en Sakura. Como la otra mitad del guardián Yue era su trabajo mantenerse cerca, pero hasta este pensaba que la actitud de Touya se estaba pasando de las manos… y Yukito, aunque luchaba día con día para ver el lado que siempre le había enamorado del otro hombre, se estaba convenciendo de que lo mejor sería terminar esta relación de una vez por todas.

Tal vez lo mejor sería ir a visitar a sus padres por un tiempo. Sí, eso sonaba una buena idea. O sino podría terminar diciéndole un par de cosas feas a Touya.

Probablemente todos creían que no se daba cuenta, pero lo cierto es que Fujitaka reconocía el comportamiento extraño de su hijo. Preocupado, había decidido hablar con Sonomi. Bueno, tal vez más que preocupado, tomando en cuenta que ésta se puso manos a la obra para que Sakura y Tomoyo fueran transferidas a una escuela en el extranjero.

Sakura no sabía nada, pero lo mejor era mantenerla inocente. Después de todo, si su actitud cambiaba repentinamente para con Touya algo podría salir mal.

Fujitaka esperaba que su pequeña pudiese perdonarlo por llevársela tan inesperadamente y mantenerla ignorante del estado de su hermano, pero esta obsesión estaba traspasando los límites de lo decente, y él no iba a permitir que algo indecente, Dios sabía qué, ocurriera.

Esa noche Touya volvió algo sombrío al apartamento, y su humor empeoró cuando le contó que Yukito se había marchado debido a una emergencia familiar. Sin embargo, al ver a Sakura su humor se aplacó lo suficiente como para hacer la cena medianamente amena.

Entrada la madrugada, después de verificar que los somníferos habían hecho efecto en Touya, Fujitaka Kinomoto tomó a su hija en brazos delicadamente y la llevó a la entrada de la casa. Afuera esperaba un auto de la familia Daidouji, listo para llevarla en su nueva travesía de estudiar en territorio australiano.

Fujitaka no durmió. Se mantuvo despierto toda la noche sentado en la mesa del comedor, observando desde la distancia el retrato de su esposa, preguntándose cuándo fue que su hijo se torció en este hombre calculador y sobreprotector con su hermana menor. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiese dado cuenta. Y se prometió que haría lo posible por arreglar a su hijo, para que pronto pudiese retomar su vida como un hombre sano. Para que dejase a su hermanita crecer. Y para que pudiese convertirse en un hombre de bien. No iba a fallar como padre una segunda vez.

En la mañana llegaría el doctor. En su teléfono estaba marcado el número de la clínica en caso de que hubiese una emergencia. Y en su corazón sólo quedaba la esperanza de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

_Acabose_

Author´s Note: Historia Número 15 para Terry. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo se me ocurrió después de re-ver la serie de SCC y pensar cómo iría el asunto si llevado al extremo.

Rage? Love? Cualquier comentario es bueno :3. Bye Folks.


End file.
